goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lobster
The Lobster is a 2015 drama film. Cast Singing roles *Colin Farrell - David *Olivia Colman - Hotel Manager *Garry Mountaine - Hotel Manager's Partner Non-singing roles *Rachel Weisz - Shortsighted Woman *Léa Seydoux - Loner Leader *Ben Whishaw - Limping Man (John) *John C. Reilly - Lisping Man (Robert) *Jessica Barden - Nosebleed Woman *Ashley Jensen - Biscuit Woman Plot David is escorted to a hotel after his wife has left him for another man. The hotel manager reveals that single people have 45 days to find a partner, or they will be transformed into an animal of their choice; the dog accompanying David is his brother. David chooses to become a lobster, because of their life cycle and his love of the sea. David makes acquaintances with Robert, a man with a lisp, and John, a man with a limp, who become his quasi-friends. John explains that he was injured in an attempt to reconnect with his mother, who had been transformed into a wolf. The hotel has many rules and rituals: masturbation is banned, but sexual stimulation by the hotel maid is mandatory, and guests attend dances and watch propaganda extolling the advantages of partnership. Robert is caught masturbating, and the hotel manager burns his fingers in a toaster. Relationships require partners to have a distinguishing trait in common. John is told a woman has arrived with a limp, but he says that she limps from an injury that will heal and is not a suitable match. Residents can extend their deadline by hunting and tranquilizing the single people who live in the forest; each captured "loner" earns them a day. On one hunt, a woman with a fondness for biscuits offers David sexual favours, which he declines. She tells him that if she fails to find a mate, she will kill herself by jumping from a hotel window. John then wins the affections of a woman with constant nosebleeds by purposely smashing his nose in secret. They move to the couples section to begin a month-long trial partnership. David later decides to court a notoriously cruel woman who has tranquilized more loners than anyone else. Their initial conversation is interrupted by the screams of the biscuit-loving woman, who has injured herself by jumping from a first floor window. Although troubled by the incident, David pretends to enjoy the woman's suffering to gain the heartless woman's interest. He later joins her in a jacuzzi where she feigns choking to test him. Noticing that he makes no attempt to help her, she decides that they are a match, and the two are shifted to the couples' suite. David wakes up one morning and finds that she has kicked his brother to death. As David cries in response to losing his canine sibling, she concludes that their relationship is a lie and attempts to drag him to the hotel manager to have him punished. However, he escapes and, with the help of a sympathetic maid, tranquilizes and transforms his partner into an unspecified animal. Escaping the hotel, David joins the loners in the woods. Contrary to the hotel's rules, they forbid any romance with mutilation as punishment. The hotel maid is a mole for the loners. The leader of the loners takes loners to visit the city to get some supplies. The loners launch a mini-raid to sabotage the hotel's work. David reveals to the nosebleed woman that John has been faking. John forces David to leave. Other loners hold the hotel manager and her husband at gunpoint, tricking him into shooting his wife to save himself, but the gun is not loaded, leaving the couple to face each other. Soon David and another loner, who are both shortsighted, begin a secret relationship together. They develop a gestural code for communication. They plan to escape together, but the mole, who is now with the camp, finds the shortsighted woman's journal and discovers she has a secret plan. She reveals the plan to the leader, who takes the woman to the city, ostensibly to have an operation to cure her shortsightedness, but blinds her instead. In anger, the woman kills the hotel maid, thinking she is killing the leader. She tells David about her blindness. They try to find something else that they have in common, to no avail. He says that they'll figure it out and tells her to continue with their plan. Early the next morning, David overpowers the leader, leaving her tied up in his grave to be eaten by wild dogs. He and the blind woman escape to the city, stopping at a restaurant. Seeking to reestablish sameness, David goes to the restroom and prepares to blind himself with a steak knife while his partner awaits his return, but he hesitates twice and his decision is left unshown. Musical numbers *"Where the Wild Roses Grow" - David *"Something's Gotten Hold of My Heart" - Hotel Manager and Hotel Manager's Partner Lobster, The